


Memorize You

by terusan



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26215177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terusan/pseuds/terusan
Summary: 他呆呆地坐在那里，和Sulu相处的时光像电影一样在脑子里播放，每一个不经意的瞬间被重新定义了，每一个眼神甚至微笑，他都不知道自己是不是出于本意，只是跟随着身体的自然反应。他的身体记得。
Relationships: Pavel Chekov/Hikaru Sulu
Kudos: 2





	Memorize You

**Author's Note:**

> 硬盘文。虽然写得很情绪化，但是我自己最喜欢的一篇。

“Hey Chekov！”

卷发的青年回过头看向身后的人，肩上反手扛着自己的电子终端设备。他蓝绿色的眼睛在人群中找到了呼唤他的伙伴，询问地挑起眉毛，额头聚起微微的皱纹。

“Lancer说他来星舰学院前从没输过！你怎么看？”从门里冲出来的小伙子过去搂住他的肩膀，傲慢地挑了挑下巴，等着他的回应。

Chekov翻了个白眼，“小瞧星舰球队的白痴，让我们去踢他的屁股。”

伙伴兴奋地一掌打在他背后，又风一般地跑掉了。

不错，Chekov捏捏自己的肩膀，周末有节目了。

Pavel Chekov是三个月前回到星际学院学习的，在医院回复了一个月后他已经有点习惯总有些他不认识的人露出一副 _嘿Chekov你不认识我了么_ 的表情了。

他失忆了。

不是说他不记得自己是谁了，不过大概记忆是从他上企业号服役开始中断的，准确地说他不记得自己与企业号有任何的交集了。医生说这是选择性遗忘，有可能是他的大脑为了保护自己选择删除了这一段记忆。

他有点想不通，说真的那可是企业号，在他想服役的星舰名单的首选啊。企业号的舰长，James Kirk在他出院后来见过他一次，而他就像传说中那样充满了魅力，Chekov终于知道那些他睡遍了星舰所有女人的传言从何而来了。

_如果你愿意，等你重新通过考试还可以回企业号服役，Kirk歪着嘴角笑，我不认为你对考试有任何问题天才，也许心理辅导是个大问题……他无所谓地挥了挥手，企业号要修复半年，其他船员也会短暂地执行别的任务，所以在这之前领航员的位置会为你留下。当然了，如果你不愿意回来，跟我说一声就行，毕竟你很有可能也不想再经历一次，你知道，你忘记的那些事情。_

Chekov傻乎乎看着他离开，然后想破了脑袋也不知道自己宁愿选择忘记也不愿记得在企业号上的一切到底是为了啥。

 **领航员。** 他的眼睛里闪着光，忍不住想起如果他妈妈知道自己变成了企业号的一员，坐在舰桥上，舰长的正前方和舵手掌握着整个飞船的走向，将会多么骄傲地抱住他。

除了她很可能已经知道了。

缺少了惊喜让Chekov很大程度上降低了迫切渴望上船的心情，他对自己究竟忘记了什么也有些好奇，不过既然企业号在修复期，那么他起码有六个月可以想清楚自己的脑袋到底为啥罢工。

他在学院里交到了一些新朋友。总的来说Chekov并不是善于交朋友的人，他还模糊地记得自己之前在学院里的大部分时间都交给了课程和练习，几乎没什么时间去社交，而他过于年轻的模样也没有怎么帮忙。重回学院学业轻松了很多，他又拾回了自己在圣彼得堡的老习惯，踢球。

对于妈妈是田径运动员爸爸是花样滑冰运动员的Chekov来说，协调能力和他的脑力一样几乎是天生的，虽然竞技类的他一窍不通，但在学院的球队里踢球对他来说并不是一件难事。

这一次运气很好，他认识了不少踢球的朋友，还有他的女朋友，或许严格的来说不能算女朋友。Chekov轻快地跳上宿舍的台阶，觉得自己失忆了以后变得有点不同了，更加大胆，也更有自信。

有时候他会做梦，梦到他觉得很熟悉又陌生的画面。

画面里有一些人快乐地欢笑，有人亲密地搂住他的肩膀，他自己的嘴角更是快要咧到耳朵边。如果那就是企业号的生活，他想，我一定要去。

“就是这样，我们会从他们的左侧进攻，大家的阵型不要乱，”队长拉住大家弓身把手按在一起，每个人的眼神里都充满了兴奋的光芒，“踢他们的屁股吧坏蛋们！”

他们大吼着分开。

Chekov放纵自己在球场上奔跑，风声在耳边呼啸，他根本不在意自己过速的心跳声，而是盯着满场打转的小圆球。

新来的挑战者踢得不坏，他们费了不少劲儿领先了一个球。Chekov踢满了上半场，他和队长示意自己需要休息，比起那些身强体壮的队员，他还是太瘦了。队长喊了一个替补球员接替他，正好一个球被踢飞出去，越过了四周的围栏。

“让我去捡，”Chekov接过毛巾擦了擦汗，对其他队员点点头。

场上有备用的足球，所以Chekov一边喝水一边慢慢朝球滚走的方向前行，顺便放松着酸痛的肌肉。

球滚到了附近的小道上，这会并不是下课或者餐食的时间，小道上没有多少人，Chekov喝掉最后一口水，几步小跑追了过去。

有人在不远处捡起了球，是一个斜挎着包的亚裔青年，他捧着球转过身，Chekov抬头对上了他的眼睛。

对方的瞳孔立刻放大了，他似乎吃惊于这次相遇，紧紧盯着Chekov，但什么也没说。

“Hi，我的，”Chekov有点尴尬地指了指他手上的球，对方反应了过来，抬手扔还了他，抱歉地笑了笑。

“不好意思，”男子拉了拉身上的背包带，显得有点局促，“你在踢球？”

“beta2区有球赛，”Chekov向背后点了点，“在踢下半场，我们快赢了。”

对方的眼角拉出愉悦地鱼尾纹，“你一定踢得不错，我猜？”

Chekov眨眨眼，“我们，额，认识？”

对面的青年也愣住了，Chekov连忙解释，“丢了点记忆，所以如果没认出你，别介意。”

那人摇摇头，还是温和地笑着，“快去吧，你不会想错过获胜的那一刻。”

说着转头离开了。Chekov还有点愣神，但很快转脚带着球回到了赛场。

真是奇怪的人。他忍不住翘起嘴角。

“下课后你要去哪？”Joanna浅红的发梢搔过Chekov的脸颊，她靠近他耳边悄声问。

Chekov因为这短暂的打扰皱起了眉头，他试着最后锁定了平板上的知识点，耐着性子向对方投去了疑问的眼神，“什么意思？”

“Hetha今天下午不在，她要去生物室做研究，”Joanna咬着下唇朝他笑，Chekov忍不住投回一个微笑，他现在不太介意被打扰了，Joanna是个很棒的床伴，总是乐意寻找机会和他来一发。

剩下的课程变得稍微有点令人分心，倒不是说Chekov还是刚刚脱离处男的男孩，不过他觉得自己在星舰上一定积攒了许多性压力，或者是没有找到合适的床伴，导致他现在在学院里像个发情期的动物一样努力地寻找同类人。

即使现在有一个跟他一样对这事儿十分热爱的姑娘，但他总觉得自己还是不能获得完全的满足，他所期待的，或者他梦想中的性爱，应该是更加有力量的。

不过他对Joanna没有啥怨言。

下课后他们先去餐厅买了——复制了——食物，在宿舍一边吃一边打闹着脱着对方的衣服。Chekov将自己深深埋进对方体内，他喜欢躺着看对方在自己身上动作，享受着这种感觉。等他们的第一波热情过去后，Chekov躺在床上看着自己的PADD。他有时候会看看自己在企业号上的航行日志，大部分很简短，但是看到出自自己手下的记录和看新闻中的企业号辉煌历程很不一样。

Joanna放着鬼怪的外星音乐冲澡，Chekov摇摇头，不理解这有什么美妙可言。

门外突然传来密码解锁的声音，Chekov连忙抓住床单遮住自己的身体，惊恐地看着出现在门口的人。

“……而下一秒它的果实就爆裂了，所以我才说也许你会知道这是什么生物——上帝啊Joan！”

Chekov尴尬地看着踏进房间的Hetha，试着露出一个不太尴尬地笑容。Joanna穿着浴袍从浴室里冲出来，“Hatha！我以为你说你要去生物实验室？”

Chekov慌手慌脚地在床单里穿着裤子，然后在看到另一个人进入房间后楞住了。

是那天帮他捡球的亚洲青年。

“我以为你说你不会再领男人进来宿舍？”Hetha显然对此不太满意，Chekov继续忙活着，套自己的裤子。

“哦得了，”Joanna翻了个白眼，“难道你带回来的是个植物？”

“这只是我的朋友，我想带他来帮我个忙！”

“真的嘛？我以为你念叨这个亚洲男孩整整两周了！”

“闭嘴Joan！”

Chekov已经胡乱套上了衣服，拽好自己的包绕过两个盛怒的女人，拉了一把呆在门边看热闹的亚裔男子，头朝外偏了偏。

亚裔男子略一迟疑就跟着他快步走出宿舍，年轻人试着抚平自己四处乱翘的卷毛，“不好意思，场面太尴尬了，没想到我们会在这种情况下再见面，顺便说一句，Pavel Chekov。”

亚洲男子仿佛仍然在发楞，不过很快他点点头，“Hikaru Sulu。”

Sulu。Chekov在舌尖上回味着这个名字，“所以你是Hetha的，额，男朋友一类的？”

对方摇摇头，深褐色的眼睛看着前方，“她只是我剑术课上的一个学生，正巧我们对植物都有兴趣，她说今天要让我帮她看一样之前捡到的植物。”

Chekov裂开嘴笑，“正巧有兴趣，哦伙计，她在勾搭你。”

Sulu看着他不好意思地笑了笑，“那个，是你的女朋友？”

“嗯……还没有到那一步，但是我三个月后要离开这里，所以，你懂的。”Chekov冲他挤挤眼，“那么，你是说你会击剑？”

“准确的来说是日本剑道，和西洋剑区别很大，我只是暂时担任助教。”

“哇哦，听起来很酷，”Chekov脑子里出现了一些东方的功夫高手形象，“我能去看看你们练剑么？”

Sulu的眼神不易察觉地松动了一刻，“当然……可以。我们的教室在普朗克楼地下三层。”

“行，”Chekov友好地拍拍他的肩，“我走这边，回见。”

他转头离开时没听到Sulu有没有回话，他猜这个看起来有些木讷的亚裔青年恐怕还没从刚才一场混战中找回自己的舌头。

_指挥官，请批准我的请求，我想协助此次外勤行动的仪器定位和计算过程。_

_Ronald少尉已被定为本次出勤的协助队员之一。_

_我和Ronald少尉协商过，他同意与我交换。_

_黑色的眼睛微微眯起了，紧接着几乎没有感情的声音再次响起，你的要求被批准少尉，请于标准时间两个小时候在传送舱集合。_

_谢谢你sir。他试着微笑，却只扭了扭嘴角。_

Chekov睁开眼睛，发现自己躺在宿舍的床上，天才刚刚有些发白，隔壁床的室友睡得正香。

他有点记不清自己刚才的梦里都有些什么了，他总是做着这样的梦醒来，那些丢失的记忆在他的睡梦中被放松警惕的大脑放了出来。有时候是他飞速奔跑着，记得自己要去救人，有时候他徘徊在一个类似植物舱的地方，计算着什么，觉得紧张又兴奋。有时候也会像这样醒来，只是跟梦里的人来回对话，不明前因后果。

大部分的梦都一如此类。他在清晨惊醒，梦里没有追赶或者逃亡，只有对话，和无穷无尽压抑的痛苦。

Chekov叹了一口气，下床穿上自己的运动鞋和运动衣，带上兜帽，悄声迈出了宿舍。

他绕着东侧的湖边跑步，尽量让自己什么都不想，抚慰着心中不知从何而来的沉重。他毫无目标地盯着前方，直到看到一个熟悉的身影也在不远处晨跑着。

是那个叫Sulu的外国人，他追赶了几步，伸手拍拍对方的肩膀，“嘿，我从来没在一片这见过你。”

Sulu回过头看到他，眼睛中闪着笑意，他停下脚步，两个人并肩走着。

“之前在学院的时候总是在这一片跑步，”Sulu拉起毛巾擦额头，“很久不来了。”

“你已经开始在舰船上服役了？”Chekov好奇地问他。

“二十二岁那年。”

Chekov惊叹，“这么年轻，你是天才什么的么？”

对方不知道为什么大笑起来，“看看是谁在问我，你刚登舰的时候才17岁神童。”

Chekov耸耸肩，“我不记得了，这么说你也是企业号的船员？我们是……认识彼此？”

Sulu深深地看了他一眼，Chekov挑起眉毛，“别告诉我我不小心得罪了自己的上级。”

Sulu被呛到般笑出声，“别想太多了，只算是半个上级，但我也是你的朋友。”

“哇哦，我应该称你为sir，”Chekov拉伸着肩膀，半开玩笑地说，“我猜我在企业号上是这么叫你的。”

对方仍然用一种说不清的眼神看着他，直到沉默快要变成尴尬，Sulu才说，“别担心，你至少还要有三个月才会需要这么叫我。”

Chekov耸耸肩，“这感觉真奇怪，我有一些新认识的朋友，但是却不记得那些老朋友了。”

“忘记有时候并不是丢失，不论是新的还是旧的，朋友不会遗弃彼此。”Sulu略有深意地说，Chekov有些疑惑，为什么他说话总是这么令人难以捉摸？

“Pav……Chekov，已经标准时间700点了，”Sulu指指自己腕间的虚拟屏，“你上午没课？”

“上帝，我得走了，”Chekov再一次拍了拍他的肩，“下次一定跟你好好聊聊，sir。”

他挤挤眼睛跑开了，不知道为什么，他知道对方在他背后摇头。

一周后。

球赛结束，天空突然开始飘雨，Chekov和几个队员相约在学院东翼的酒吧小聚，从宿舍换好衣服出来后才发现雨下大了，他只得冒着雨跑到了酒吧。

“Chekov！”他顺着呼叫的声音寻去，拨拉着自己卷发上的水滴，看到了坐在一侧的朋友们。

“该死的天气，”他抱怨着走过去，“希望等会儿雨会停。”

“我希望不会，”Dan耸耸肩，“这样明天我们就不用去野外训练了。”

“我宁愿去野外训练也不愿参加Spock的模拟演练。”另一边的Samuel翻了翻白眼，众人发出一阵同感的呻吟，Miki捅捅Chekov，“你当年是怎么通过他的模拟演练的？”

“抱歉哥们，我也不记得了。”Chekov耸耸肩，拿起啤酒喝了一口呲了呲牙，“大脑还罢工着呢。”

几个人同时安慰道，“不记得也是一种幸运。”

“没错。”Chekov笑了笑。

外面的雨下得挺大，不过酒吧里人不少，断断续续有人冒雨进来。Chekov受不了啤酒的味道上吧台点了杯威士忌，被几个人嘲笑了一番。

“……他们一进观测塔，里面竟然有两个人在打炮！”Dan吃吃笑着，“佐力安小姐的绿脸当时就气白了，差点叫了安保。”

“别提观测塔，我下礼拜有空间观测的考试，这次要是再过不了，估计今年就悬了。”

Miki给了Samuel一肘，“嘿，你可以向本院曾得过这一科最高分的学霸请教请教。”说罢朝Chekov努努嘴。

Samuel不可置信地望向Chekov，下巴快掉在地上，“真的？你这一科得过学院最高？Chekov你简直是天才！”

Chekov微笑眨眼，“你付下一轮酒，我就告诉你空间学的秘诀。”

Samuel屁颠地去买酒，Dan挑眉摇摇头，“我不相信你有秘诀。”

Chekov笑得狡黠，“秘诀就是眼手脑配合得当，增强心算能力。”

“你简直是站着说话不腰疼神童，”Dan摇摇头，“所以空间观测是你最强的一科？”

“不，我的强项是高等量子力学与空间物质传输。”Chekov喝干杯子里的最后一口酒，没有错过Dan和Miki交换了一个略带嫉妒的眼神。

他早就习惯了这样的眼神，并明白这是人之常态。有时候这种眼神等同麻烦，但是大多时候是无害的，就像Dan和Miki，还有Samuel。

Chekov总是混迹于比他年纪大的人群中，交朋友并不容易。他对朋友的要求不高，他不要求平等的对待和全心的信任，只要能愉快地一起踢球和聊天就可以了。

不知道我在企业号上有没有交到朋友。Chekov望着窗外的雨，想起了黑色头发的亚裔男子。

“猜我看见谁了，”Samuel端着酒回来，“Joanna正和一个瓦瑞安族的大家伙调情呢，他的个头可真够大的，一个人占了俩座，要我说Joanna可有得受了……你干嘛捣我呀Dan。”

Chekov顿了一下，放下酒杯起身走向吧台。闪过几个人后他果然看见了一个异于常人的太快头，他脑子里出现了另一个可爱的名字，也是差不多这么大块头，但眼神很和善。

他摇摇头，走向背朝着他的两个人。

“我的上帝要不是你真的一身肌肉我可不会相信你的故事！”Joanna尖叫着大笑，大块头的手松松搭在她的腰间，暧昧地上下抚摸着。

“我以为你跟那个企业号下来的小领航员在一起了？”

“哦！”Joanna好不容易止住笑声，蛮不在乎地挥挥手，“总得多尝点甜头，在这一方面我很有勇气。”

“看来他聪明的小脑袋没有满足你骚动的小屁股哈？”大汉色眯眯轻拍了一下她的屁股，毫不在乎地暗示着他语句中下流的意思。

意想不到的是Joanna完全没有生气的意思，反而眯起眼睛朝对方舔了舔嘴唇。

“也不是不可以换换口味。”

“在你换口味之前，或许应该先告诉我一声Joanna。”

交谈的二人顿住了，Joanna和大个子男人回头看着阴沉着脸出声的Chekov，Chekov努力让自己脸上没有表情，而显然Joanna有点吓到了，她有些结巴地说，“Chekov听我说……”

“我以为我们在约会？”Chekov不耐烦地截住她的解释，“或者你们美国人的约会定义和我不太一样？”

“你瞧，”Joanna试着对他拉出笑脸，但显然只能扯动嘴角，“我想你也许误会了，我们最多算是，时间比较长的性伙伴，你知道，我不是你想象的那种人……”

“是我高估你了？”

“嘿！”大个子显然被Chekov语带嘲讽的腔调激怒了，“你听到她说什么了，你不过是个炮友，她想跟谁在一起是她的自由，识相的就滚远点。”

“这里没你的事儿。”Chekov伸手挥开他，谁知道对方立刻揪住他的领子，“你知道为什么你就是个炮友么？因为你就值得这些，小孩。”

Chekov血往上冲想也没想伸手就给了他一拳，对方仗着块头大没想到Chekov有胆量出拳，被这一下毫无防备地击中，侧身翻撞到了吧台。

Joanna尖叫，酒吧里立刻骚动了起来，Chekov此刻虽然肾上腺素上升但还有一丝理智，理智告诉自己如果打起来绝对占不到便宜，当对方从吧台旁直起身时，他缓缓弯下了膝盖。

弯着膝盖，会让你的动作更快反应更敏捷。

对方一拳冲他挥来，Chekov仗着自己个子小灵巧地从一侧闪过，冲对方腰间撞去，大个子被撞地一个踉跄，很快就反应过来准备伸手抓住他，而Chekov看准机会想要移动绕到对方身后，那大个也不逊色立刻脚下一划把Chekov绊倒在地。

Chekov侧身摔在地上，嘴中咒骂着，侧脸看见Miki他们几个正想挤过人群冲过来帮助自己，但那大个子的拳头已经落了下来，Chekov只得伸手挡住自己的脑袋，纵使如此，那一拳下来他眼前也立刻开始虚晃起来。

“Chekov！”Samuel在大叫，他摇摇脑袋，想要爬起来，突然被大个子硬生生拉了起来，一甩手将人摔在一边的小圆桌上，小圆桌立刻劈成了几半。

别给我找麻烦，我可不会时刻罩着你们。Jim说。

Chekov已经失去了先机，只能在下一拳来临之际尽量护住自己。谁知大汉突然膝盖一软扑通跪在地上，他愤怒地看向身后袭击自己膝盖的人，但那人已经飞速转移到他正面，一手拉过踉踉跄跄的Chekov，另一只手背准确有力地击打在大个子的耳根后面。大个头立刻有些脚软，半响才扶着吧台站稳，一扫手抓到了不知道谁留下的酒瓶，转身准备砸向前来助阵的人。

那俩人早已挤出人群跑掉了。

剩下Samuel几个一头雾水站着，“那家伙是谁？好像很厉害的样子。”

“上帝啊，我知道他，他是企业号的……”Dan惊叹道。

Chekov不知道被谁拽着胳膊跑出了酒吧，他的脑袋还有点蒙，但在黑夜里还是勉强看出了对方的身影。

“Sulu？”

对方看了他一眼，不知道为什么那眼神让他心虚极了。

他们跑了大概几百米，喘着停在一个小码头旁边，Chekov抚了两下胸口，突然挣开对方趴到岸边把自己下午吃的东西统统吐了出来。

“上帝Pavel，”Sulu走过来拍着他的后背，“在这Jim可不会罩着你的后背。”

Chekov好不容易把胃里的酒都吐了出来，他靠着码头桩坐在有些潮湿的地面，“虽然不知道你在说什么，但是我有一种预感，舰长比较需要别人罩着他的后背。”

Sulu似乎是想笑，但是只是紧紧抿住了嘴角，给了他一个略带责备的眼神。

“你不该明知道自己打不过他还发起挑战，这是找揍。”

Chekov瞪了他一眼，“我在守护我的尊严Mr. Sulu，我们俄罗斯说Пеший конному не товарищ，宁愿被排挤，不愿被看低。”

“没错俄罗斯爷们，你表现得很好，”Sulu大概是翻了个白眼，“至少这次你记得弯下膝盖了。”

“我才不是……你干嘛！”Chekov一把挥开Sulu在自己眼前晃动的手指，“你再晃我又要吐了。”

Sulu伸手捧住他的脑袋左右检查，“你吐了是因为轻微脑震荡，振作起来，还记得自己叫什么名字么？”

“God Sulu！……好吧好吧，少尉Chekov，Pavel Andreievich，现在是标准年2266年，我今年21岁，失忆，在酒吧跟人家斗殴被一位老朋友救走，而且怀疑自己的格斗技巧是他教的。”

这回Sulu终于憋不住笑了起来，Chekov看着他眼角的皱纹，不知道为什么也跟着笑了起来。

“你这个麻烦精，”Sulu在他旁边坐下，“就没有一次出去不惹事的。”

Chekov眯起眼睛看他，“骗子，我不是那种人。”

“你当然是，”Sulu大笑起来，“Jim说他刚开始选你是因为你看起来很听话，但显然那天他眼睛有点感冒或者什么的，因为每次登岸我们都恨不得把你捆起来免得你跑出去闹事。”

“有这么糟？”

Sulu瞅了他一眼，扳起自己的手指，“两次和叶立安人拼酒被酒馆老板撵出来，一次怂恿cupcake和驻军扳手腕最后差点打起来，一次卢卡岛公主以为你是她小时候丢掉的宠物要把你抓起来害得我们疯狂逃亡。还有一次，不算你的错，Jim不知道怎么说服了你两个人打扮成女孩子上夜店看看谁能引起更多男人的兴趣。我猜他可能是用gamma班指挥权作为利诱。”

“WTF……”Chekov眼睛快瞪出来了，“我那么做了？我同意了？我们谁赢了？他最后给我指挥权了？”

Sulu张了张嘴迟疑了一会，“下次你可以自己去问他。”

“听起来我就像个彻头彻尾的疯子，而你们还没有把我赶下飞船。”Chekov还沉浸在震惊中。

这回Sulu包容地笑了，“不Chekov，你只是像你自己，年轻，疯狂，冲动又快乐。我……我们都喜欢你，虽然也经常吵架，但坦诚相见。”

“听起来我们是关系很酷的家人。”

他们短暂地沉默了一会，Sulu点点头看着水面露出怀念的表情，黑色的眼睛在黑夜里发亮，“没错，我们不是和谐的家人，却会互相罩着后背。”

“我甚至不记得有可以信任的伙伴是什么感觉了，”Chekov抿着嘴角跟Sulu一起看着远方的水面，“我不知道自己为什么忘了企业号上的一切，但我真的希望我没有。”

Sulu不再说话，他们静静在码头上坐着，看着深夜。

Chekov发现自己开始花更多的时间和Sulu在一起。他们总在晨跑相遇，即使他的清晨不是从噩梦中醒来，他也会准时爬起来去湖边跑几圈。

午餐的时候他们会在餐厅不期而遇，好吧，一开始可能确实是不期而遇，但几天之后Chekov就开始给Sulu留位了，Sulu也会在看到他的时候冲他挥手。而Chekov每次都会嫌弃地看着Sulu端来的餐盘，“我确定你是日本人？”

“就像我确定你是俄罗斯人一样，怎么了？”

“你在吃垃圾食品Sulu，”Chekov指指薯条，“你吃太多快餐了，难道日本人不是吃米饭和海鲜的么？我以为这就是你为啥这么瘦？”

Sulu斜了他一眼，“我在美国长大Chekov，你在俄罗斯长大，却在吃意大利面。”

“至少这些更健康。”Chekov嘟囔着，“我有一个来自中国的同学，餐餐都在吃米饭和不知名的绿色植物。”

Sulu呲了呲牙，仿佛和Chekov有同感，“鉴于我祖父会吃发酵的豆子和清水煮的面条，很庆幸我从小就生活在美国。”

“叛徒。”Chekov咯咯笑着，被Sulu一肘捣中。

他们总是开无伤大雅的玩笑，Chekov甚至发现自己在Sulu面前有点肆无忌惮，而Sulu，好吧，他看起来比他大几岁，但是却比Chekov成熟得多。具体表现是他几乎包容Chekov的一切行为。

Chekov觉得他们之前关系一定不错。

有时候他和同学待在一起的时候也会碰到Sulu，两人眼光相遇时，Sulu的眼角会因为笑容微微起皱，朝他不可察觉地点点头，然后消失在人群中。

“那是Hikaru Sulu！”Miki的女朋友惊讶地叫着，Chekov瞪着眼睛看她，“你们认识？”

妹子耸耸肩，“他是企业号的舵手，学院航行实操演练的记录保持者，很多人都认识他。”

Miki狐疑地看着她，女孩夸张地翻了个白眼，“好吧好吧，是很多女孩子认识他，行了吧。看看他！他很性感！”

“那我肯定是瞎了，”Miki不屑地说，“他瘦的像条竹竿，跟女孩似的。”

“哦那是因为你没有见过他拿剑的样子，他是真正的日本武士。”

“Jesus。”Miki向Chekov投来不可思议的眼神，“你听到了么，用剑，他是19世纪穿越过来的么？”

Chekov忍不住咧嘴笑了，“有可能。”

普朗克数学大楼的地下二层是一个巨大的体能操练场，Chekov曾经来这里游过一次泳，正巧碰到安保组来训练，左右都是巨型肌肉男的感受实在不太好，他就再也没有来过。

另外作为一个领航员他竟然差点在操练场里迷路，这让备受打击的Chekov下了好大决心，才能再次踏进操场。

“嗨，”他走向服务中心，前台的服务生——深色皮肤的光头壮汉——抬头看他，“能告诉我击剑室怎么走么？”

壮汉低头看了看PADD，Chekov猜他是在看行程表，“他们接下来有剑道课，”他隆隆地回答，看起来不怎么友善，“除非你是会员或者剑道课的学生，否则不能入内。”

“哦，额，我实际上是，找一个人，”Chekov咽了咽口水有点后悔来这，“一个，额，剑道课的朋友？”

壮汉抬起眉毛，重重出了一口气，“最好能说点让我信服的理由小孩。”

Chekov冒犯地喊道，“我不是小孩！”

“他不是孩子Sailor，”背后突然有人说，他们同时回头看向身后的亚裔男子，“他跟我一起。”

壮汉歪歪脑袋，“你说了算，Mr. Sulu。”

“现在我不相信你是助教了，”Chekov跟着他走进迷宫，或者体育馆，“为啥他听你的话？”

Sulu笑着摇摇头，“我加入星舰的时候就认识Sailor了，当时我们正在组建剑道社，Sailor帮了不少忙。“

“你们组建了剑道社？”Chekov吃惊地问，“当你还在星舰学习的时候？你从什么时候开始学习剑道的？”

“喔喔喔，”Sulu摊开手掌，“慢点Chekov，你永远都停不下来发问对吧？我想想……我从六岁开始从祖父那里学剑，十四岁的时候获得六段后改学武士刀，但是祖父说学真刀戾气太重，所以我还是继续练习剑道……你为什么这么看着我？”

Chekov的眼睛睁得圆滚滚地，“真是令人印象深刻Mr. Sulu。”

Sulu不好意思地清了清嗓子，“谢谢。现在该我发问了，你怎么会想起来剑道社的？”

“我是来看19世纪穿越来的日本武士的，”Chekov顽皮地眨眼，“他是个植物迷，听说不少女孩都被他迷倒了。”

Sulu笑着翻了个白眼，“停止嘲笑我Chekov少尉，你会失望的，”他推开击剑室的门，“学习是个很枯燥的过程。”

“从没觉得。”Chekov大笑着跟着他进了击剑室。

屋子里已经有十几个人在练习了，Sulu进来后他们都立刻停下了动作，对他鞠躬问好。

“还有十五分钟才开始，请继续热身。”Sulu冲他们点点头，带着Chekov走向后面的更衣室。

Chekov一边走一边絮絮叨叨地问个不停，“是什么让你下定决心组织社团的啊？是为了让日本剑道发扬光大么？他们看起来都很年轻，大部分都是亚洲人，主要是日本人么？你祖父一定很以你为荣，星舰有剑道的比赛么？”

“Chekov！”Sulu不得不稍微大声地阻截了他滔滔不断地问题，“从进更衣室你就一直在问，我都要记不住你问了些什么了。”

“老天啊抱歉！我只是太好奇了，我从来没见过，你知道，神秘的东方功夫。”Chekov举手莽撞地比划了几下，然后自己不好意思地笑了。

Sulu弯着嘴角耸耸肩，“想试试么？”

“我真的想！”Chekov快活地喊着，立刻又惋惜地耸耸肩，“可惜我没有带运动的衣服。”

“哦，”Sulu不知道为什么突然有些不好意思起来，他摸摸自己的鼻子，犹豫地说，“事实上，我这里有一套你的，额，击剑服。”

“你有我的什么？”Chekov以为他听错了，Sulu变得更加躲闪起来，他张了张嘴，最终飞速地解释到，“实际上你把它存在了企业号上的更衣室里，后来你受伤离开了，企业号又要检修，我就自作主张地把你的衣服带到了这里。抱歉没有告诉你一声我知道这不太合适，我……”

“你教过我击剑？”Chekov安静地问，他琉璃般透明的眼睛与Sulu的深褐色撞击在一起。

Sulu大声咽了咽，“我，额，是的。不是经常，我们总是值不同的班，而且你大多数时间要去机轮组和科学观测组那里帮忙，但你总是有空就来，即使我不在也会自己练习，你是个很棒的学生。”

“我也很确定你是个很好的老师。”Chekov咬着嘴唇看着Sulu不好意思地摸着后颈，胸口涌起不知名的感情，让他感觉很满足。

Sulu看起来有点管不住自己弯起的嘴角，“所以你确定想试试。”

他陈述着，并不是疑问，Chekov点点头，眼睛里闪着兴奋的光芒。

“好吧，让我们换衣服，看看你还记得多少。”

“那我们只能祈祷了。”

“你们为啥带我来这？”Chekov试着大喊，整个Party简直吵得像嗑嗨了的夜店。

“你失去了你的约会对象！”Samuel同样大喊，“我们正试着给你重新找一个女孩！”

Chekov双手一摊不可思议地瞪着他，“为啥要这么做？”

“别告诉我你找到了！你最近总是和那个舵手在一起！我没看到你和别的女孩在一起！”

“我是没有！但我也不是一定要有！”

Miki挤了过来，“你们在聊啥？”

“Chekov说他没有和别的女孩在一起！”

“为啥你们觉得我需要找一个女孩！”

Miki听着他们的争论咧着嘴乐，“也许Chekov需要一个男孩！”

“闭嘴Miki你没在帮忙，他之前约会女孩！对么Chekov！”

Chekov张了张嘴，他之前甚至没思考过找个问题，但他很快就做出了决定，“我想我两边都可以。”

Samuel大叫一声，考虑到这里噪音这么大，他真的是大叫了一声，“啥！你怎么不早说！”

这回Chekov不知道该怎么回答了，他没想到Samuel的反应，而他也不知道为什么自己能这么快就考虑好这个答案。

不过Miki已经开始和Samuel继续对吼起来，“Sam！别告诉我你是同性恋仇恨者！”

“当然不是！”Samuel怒吼，“现在是22世纪了！人类已经在和外星人做爱了！我只是，Jesus！如果我早一点知道你是双性恋，我会问你要不要考虑我！”

后面这句话显然是对Chekov说的，而Chekov差点一口酒喷在Samuel脸上，Miki笑得风中凌乱，惹得不少人好奇地看着他们。

“抱歉抱歉！”Chekov擦着嘴角的酒水，“额，我也是才想过这个问题，谢谢你的邀请Sam，我会考虑一下，不过别抱太大希望。”

“Yeah，”Samuel撇了撇嘴，“舵手才是你要的款，我看出来了。”

“啥？不Sam并不是那样，”Chekov哑然失笑，“我只是，你是个好兄弟，知道不，我一直都这么觉得。”

不过Samuel已经开始趴在桌子上大声抱怨了，Miki朝Chekov挤挤眼，“可怜的Sammy girl，来吧我们去找姑娘跳舞，或者我也可以帮你找个小伙！”

他拖着Samuel离开了桌子，Chekov没有阻止，他知道这种时候还是等尴尬自然消退的好。

Chekov从没约会过男孩，就像他说的，他也几乎从来没考虑过。不是说他以前没发现男人对他来说有性吸引力，他对男孩和女孩的感觉差不多，或者说他对人类的感觉都差不多，如果只是找人上床，他无所谓哪边。

但是如果是开始一段关系……

他停不下地想着Sulu，想着他眼角的褶皱，想着他平稳的手掌和语调。Chekov已经开始每周去他的击剑室了，他的身体记忆复苏很快，而Sulu则乐意为他复习所有他可能忘记的技巧。每次当他从身后握住Chekov的手腕纠正他的姿势时，Chekov总是无法不察觉到自己有点心跳加速。

Sulu显然知道Chekov的所有事情，知道哪种故事会逗他笑，知道他学习的每一种科目，知道他乱七八糟的习惯，知道他跑步跑多久就到了极限，知道他不喜欢被像孩子一样对待，知道他热爱俄罗斯的一切却不问他为什么要离开俄罗斯。

他很有可能已经知道Chekov是单亲家庭，母亲为了让他完成梦想举家迁往美国了。

Chekov对此并不讨厌，而他也察觉的到自己在面对Sulu的时候更加的孩子气，也更加的放松。

他无法不认识到自己对Sulu的好感就好像几何倍数一般每分钟狂飙。

然后他幡然醒悟到自己为什么这么快就知道答案了。他一定是在企业号上就喜欢上了这个男人。他为Sulu学击剑，告诉对方自己的每一件事，他的PADD书单里甚至有两本厚得快超过太空航行简史的外星植物学。

Chekov上企业号之前从没认真的恋爱过，谈恋爱是个复杂的项目，他哪有那么多时间跟一个人吃饭逛街闲聊？他已经比别的人都年轻太多了，为什么不花一点时间在有意义的事情上？

现在他不认为他花在Sulu身上的时间是没有意义的，即使只是坐在餐厅里聊着没有营养的话题，他都甘之若饴。

他简直就是全身心地沉沦了。

“Fuck，”Chekov震惊地对着自己的酒杯说，“我完蛋了。”

他呆呆地坐在那里，和Sulu相处的时光像电影一样在脑子里播放，每一个不经意的瞬间被重新定义了，每一个眼神甚至微笑，他都不知道自己是不是出于本意，只是跟随着身体的自然反应。

他的身体记得。

“Chekov。”身后拍来的手掌让Chekov吓得差点掉下高脚凳，对方立刻稳住他，“喔哦，抱歉吓到你了。”

是Samuel。明知道不会是他脑子里的人，Chekov还是感觉一阵失望。

“我没事Sam，我以为你们去跳舞了？”

“额，”Samuel手指捋过自己的头发，“我是来说抱歉的，虽然我刚才已经说过一次了，”他干巴巴地笑了几声，“刚才我反应过激了，抱歉。”

Chekov松了一口气拍了拍他的肩膀，“这没事伙计，我很感激你能这么坦率，你也得原谅我这样回答你。”

Samuel立刻漫不经心地挥了挥手，“没关系，我是有点小伤心，但我总得试试，不然我怎么会知道能不能得到我想要的。”

“你是个很棒的家伙Samuel，”Chekov耸耸肩，“我都没搞懂你为啥觉得我是个可以试试的对象。”

“Chekov！”Samuel又大叫起来，Chekov畏缩了一下，“你难道不知道自己很有吸引力？出去喝酒总有男人想来和你搭讪，你告诉我为啥我觉得可以试试。”

“是么？”Chekov皱起眉头试着回忆，“有人跟我搭讪？”

“猜这就是我们喜欢你的原因，”Samuel嘟囔着，Chekov又点了一杯酒，他轻嘬了一口，“今天之前我甚至没考虑过我喜欢哪边，也许直到你问的时候我才知道自己的答案。”

Samuel不可思议地看着他，“你甚至不需要再考虑下？哦，”他露出恍然大悟的表情，“是因为那个舵手。”

“我，也许……我不知道Sam，”Chekov苦笑，“我在这方面是个白痴，你是怎么看出来的？”

“你有那种微笑Chekov，”Samuel挑眉看着他仿佛说的是世界上最正常的事儿，“有一次我看到你们在餐厅吃饭，本来想去跟你打个招呼，但是放弃了。你看着他的样子，Chekov，就好像他值得你所有的注意力。”

Chekov呆呆地看着他，从别人的嘴里听到自己的样子让他感到震惊，他不记得自己是那么看着Sulu的，他是么？他不否认自己一直都试图追随Sulu的目光，他渴望得到对方的回应，这让他感到满足和安定。

然而Samuel的话听起来就好像将他小心翼翼的思考彻底剥开了，他突兀地问，“你觉得我失忆前就跟他在一起么？”

“我不知道Chekov，”Samuel拍了拍他的肩，“也许你该去问问他。”

“我应该么？我不会破坏，这些么？”Chekov激动地比划着，“如果他并不喜欢我，或者我们从未在一起过，我该怎么对他说？如果他是个直男……”

Samuel按住他在空中乱跑的胳膊，“伙计冷静点，冷静点。听我说，一切都会好的，如果你不去试，你永远都不会知道结果。但你不用立刻就去，深呼吸，你看起来像是要爆发恐慌症了。”

事实上Chekov确实觉得自己有点紧张过头了，他试着放松自己紧绷的手指，不知道为什么自己会有些发抖。

“我没事，”他拿起酒杯猛地喝了一口，用灼烧的痛感掩饰自己的过度呼吸，“谢谢Sam，我还需要再想想。”

Samuel点点头看起来打算放过他，“也许你有更好的方法谢谢我？有好处的那种？”

Chekov几秒钟后才反应过来他在说什么，他尴尬地看着对方，不知道该说什么好。

“你还会继续辅导我观测学？”Samuel翻了个白眼，心无芥蒂地呲出一口白牙。

Chekov揪住自己的卷毛恼火道，“上帝Samuel，你可休想逃掉。”

“嘿，”Chekov脸上的书被拿走了，他恼怒地睁开眼睛，Sulu在他上方一脸好笑地看着他，“你怎么在这睡着了？”

“哦Hikaru……”Chekov不满地嘟囔着，他翻身坐了起来，按着自己四处支棱的卷发清醒过来，“我在暖房睡着了？”

“你看起来很疲惫，出什么事了么？”

“我没事，就是睡得不好，”Chekov耸耸肩，Sulu关切的目光在他身上徘徊，让他忍不住脸红，“我只是想来这看看书，你来干什么？”

Sulu看着他的表情好像他的问题十分古怪，“我有一个植物培养基实验室在Delta暖房，我以为你，额，知道？”

Chekov挑起眉毛，“我不知道？我不记得你告诉过我？”

Sulu耸耸肩不再继续问，Chekov这才有机会仔细看他，Sulu提着个大工具包，想必是有什么工作。他见Chekov探头看，顺而出口询问，“除虫日，一起来么？”

“当然。”Chekov知道自己又开始傻笑了，Sulu朝他伸出一只手拉他起来，他发誓自己只是轻轻拉了一下就松开了。

虽然他根本不想松手。

Sulu带着他走向了东边的拐角，“它们比我离开的时候长得更高了，如果不是看到这里跟以前已经大不一样，我甚至无法察觉离开了这么久。”

“两年。”

“是的，”Sulu输入密码打开小暖房的门将Chekov让了进去，“在飞船上的日子过得很快。”

暖房里满是绿色的植物和藤条，Chekov让Sulu教他如何小心翼翼地查看每一棵植物的生长情况，他对照顾植物并不精通，但比他自己想象得要熟练。

很快他们就检查完了所有的植物，Sulu对土壤进行酸碱性计算和修正，Chekov帮他做记录。

“所以，课程遇到什么困难了么？”Sulu突然问。

“什么？”Chekov愣了一下，过了几秒才反应过来Sulu还在问他睡眠的问题。“不，课程还好，高等机械学或许有点难，不过还应付得过来。”

“我也不相信你在考试方面会有任何问题，”Sulu查看了一下插进土地里的观测条，“学习对你来说就好像呼吸一样自然。”

Chekov耸耸肩，“是啊。”

Sulu听到他有些心不在焉，立刻停下来手中的动作，关心地看着他，“你晚上还在做恶梦？”

他们之前说过这个问题，Chekov承认他大早上起来跑步是因为做梦睡不着，Sulu曾经建议他去看心理医生，但没有催促过他。

再说Chekov挺喜欢早上起来跑步时不经意的相遇，他的梦因为记忆的封锁也并不清晰，所以他并不特别在意。

“偶尔做梦，但我还好，”Chekov摇摇头看着身边矮小的阔叶灌木发呆，“我只是在想……算了，没什么。”

“别这样，告诉我。”Sulu放下PADD，坐在他身边，“也许我能帮忙？”

他摆弄着手中的记录条，犹豫着瞄了一样对方，“在星舰上，你有，嗯，伴侣么？”

“伴侣？”Sulu疑惑地回应，然后他懂了，“没有，我是单身。”

那么我们没有在一起。Chekov心口紧缩了一下，然而也松了口气。

“Samuel前几天问我，要不要考虑他。”他鼓起勇气说，Sulu顿了一下，但什么也没说。

他别扭地动了动，“在这之前我甚至没考虑过男性，但是我的大脑没有对此警钟大作。你知道我在星舰上有约会任何人么？男性或者女性？”

Sulu紧紧抿着嘴唇，他看起来不像在回忆过去，而是在思索怎么回答。

“我不这么认为Pavel，”每当Sulu这么叫他的时候Chekov都会不可抵抗地心跳抢拍，“你曾经告诉过我一些过去的事情，但都不是发生在星舰上的。喜欢男人还是女人并不重要，你只要选择你喜欢的那个人，不论性别种族，跟随你的心。”

“我的心？”

Sulu的手指点了点Chekov的胸口，他的眼睛在整个绿色的温室里看起来深得像宇宙，“听它的，不要让顾虑蒙蔽双眼。”

Chekov心脏跳得快从胸腔里蹦出来，“但我不知道会不会得到我想要的。”

“那么问问你自己，”他们看着彼此，不知道何时靠得更近了，Sulu看着他，“问问你的心，是否值得如此。”

总得试试，否则我怎么知道是否会得到我想要的？

“如果我……”

温室的公共广播突然响了起来。他俩都忍不住畏缩了一下，Sulu抬头看向声音传来的顶棚，似乎是温室因为安全系统更新的缘故要紧急关闭，Chekov趁机站了起来，他开始收拾满地散开的颜色条，害怕对方看见自己快要烧着的脸。

Sulu几不可闻地叹了口气，将电子仪器装进背包里，打开温室的门朝Chekov偏了偏头，“来吧。”

他们停在分叉的路口，Chekov最终开口，“谢谢，为今天你跟我说的话。”

“今晚不会睡不着了？”Sulu半开玩笑地说，Chekov咧开嘴，“大概，我们明天见？我……我想跟你说点事情。”

Sulu点点头，Chekov朝着自己的路上走去。

不知为何他知道身后的人一直站在那里看他。

第二天Chekov没有在跑步的时候见到Sulu。他跑了足足十二圈，最后两个圈他只能走下来，但一直到太阳都露出了脸Sulu也没有出现。

Chekov百无聊赖地在课上咬着电子笔的尾部，心里想着是什么让Sulu没有早起。

也许他昨晚也没有睡着？Chekov忍不住撇着嘴笑，然后看到了走进会堂的Joanna，忍不住肩膀收紧，又叹了口气放松下来。Joanna看见他的时候明显退缩了，但Chekov对她露出一个友善的微笑，这让Joanna犹豫了一下，最终朝着Chekov走来。

“Chekov……”

“坐下Joanna，”Chekov歪头示意她，“你挡住后面的人了。”

Joanna坐了下来，“听着，我很……”

“我为那天的行为道歉Joanna，”Chekov截住她的话头，“我太不冷静了。”

“不，不不，”Joanna摇摇头，“是我该道歉，我没有，我远没有你想象得那么好Chekov，我让你失望了。”

“不必这么说，你就是你自己，我们在一起的时候也很好，不是么？”

“很高兴你没记恨我，”Joanna对他微笑，“顺便说一句我没有跟Seid在一起，他太粗鲁了，只是没想到你也很能打。”

Chekov猜她说的是那个大块头，他耸耸肩，“可能是因为我有个好老师。”

“那么，”Joanna看了他一会，“你看起来挺不错，我猜你过得不赖？”

Chekov挑起眉毛，“所以现在所有人都能看出我的秘密了。”

“我希望你能快乐Chekov，你值得更好的。”

“你也是。”Chekov拍拍她的肩。

Sulu也不在击剑室，Chekov下午来到普朗克大楼的时候Sailor叫住了他——Sailor现在总是调侃他不愿被当做孩子——“嘿，找Sulu的话他今天不会来了，课程有调整。”

“出什么事了？”Chekov感觉有些奇怪。

“课程会偶尔调整的，或许他有别的考虑，你该去问他伙计。”

Chekov失望地离开大楼，他试图说服自己，很可能是Sulu有别的事情要忙，虽然他们说了明天见，但并不一定真的意味着他们第二天要见面。

Chekov压下心头的不安，恍惚地回到自己的宿舍。

Sulu一整天都没有任何消息，Chekov试着给他的PADD发信息，都是简短的自动回复。

我正在忙，有空会回复你。

但他没有回复。

Chekov撇开心中的不安，就是一天而已，他不该如此不安。

而第二天Sulu也没有出现在湖边，或者餐厅，或者击剑馆。

Chekov徘徊在图书馆，但脑子里一点看书的欲望也没有。

他不知道发生了什么事绊住了Sulu的脚，或者，他不得不这么想，他在躲着自己。

但是为什么？如果是因为温室里的对话，Sulu只是鼓励他，并没有任何不舒服的表示。除非他看出来Chekov当时没有说完的那句话是什么，而他退缩了。

Chekov咬住自己的嘴唇，不愿继续想下去。

不，Sulu不会是这种人，他既真诚又体贴，即使他要拒绝Chekov的好感，也会当面和他说清楚。

一定是有什么事情，也许是学院里的课程或者紧急的要务，想到这里Chekov发现自己对Sulu在学院里停留的原因根本不了解。Kirk曾经说过企业号上的船员会在飞船修复期间参与其他不同的短期任务，直到被重新集结回企业号。而Sulu显然是留在了星舰学院总部，Chekov只知道他会负责一些助教的工作，其他更深入的原因都被他每次见到Sulu的愉悦搞忘记了。

Chekov试着让自己平静下来，如果他曾经在船上等待了许多时间试图获取Sulu中尉的心，他不在乎再多等几天，对吧？

第三天他去了暖房，Chekov觉得自己有点神经质，他试着不去想Sulu消失的原因，但却管不住自己到处在他可能出现的地方徘徊的脚步。

暖房的绿植安静地呼吸着，Chekov没有内间的密码无法开门，他去查了到访记录，但没有Sulu出现的迹象。

他真的有点担心了。

第四天Samuel拉住他问他是否还好，Chekov不知道他在说什么，摇摇头继续看书。

一个礼拜后，他们在二区球场踢球，一个对方的球员试图铲Chekov脚下的球将他撞倒在地，Chekov愤怒地蹦起来冲上去要打架，被队长一把揪住换下了场。

他冲进更衣室一脚踢在更衣柜上，用俄语骂骂咧咧个不停。冲进盥洗室洗脸时他看到自己因为怒火而发红的双眼和扭曲的表情，终于忍不住蹲下来把自己抱成一个球。

他从来不知道自己会因为一个人而方寸大乱。

而Sulu一直没有出现。

第八天，Sailor都开始担心Sulu是不是出了什么事，按照出席表，他应该至少一周要来报道一次，而Chekov甚至不知道Sulu在学院里有什么其他朋友。

Miki和Samuel几个人都表现出了担心，但不敢出言询问，而Chekov自己变得更加安静，他努力不去想Sulu该死地究竟去哪了，即使这让他吃不下饭，睡不着觉，但他能等。

第十四天他们有一场考试，Chekov不知道自己是怎么完成的，他试着清空自己的脑袋，甚至没有费心去检查一遍答案。

“想去庆祝一下考试结束么？”Samuel在出考场时问他，Chekov本来想摇摇头，却被Miki挂住肩膀，“来吧伙计，让烦恼淹死在酒里，让头脑重获自由。”

也许是个方法。

在喝第十七杯之前Chekov还知道他们在聊什么，一些关于老师和课程的争议，还有可笑的星舰传闻。Chekov甚至跟着说笑了几句，但很快他就开始意识不清。

“我感觉好多了，”他不知道自己挂在谁的身上，“喝酒真好，比呼吸还好。”

“听着Chekov，如果你这些天的异常是因为那个舵手，那么他真的不值得，”说话的人似乎在Chekov左边，又或者是右边？“你应该放手。”

“我应该？”Chekov觉得自己好像在笑，又好像想哭。“又不是失恋，我没有不放手。”

“你只是缺个人来一发，第二天早上你就能重获新生。天哪各位我刚总结出了我的人生箴言，我性爱，我活着。”他们为了这个又喝了一杯，Chekov的脑袋一点力气没有，沉沉地靠在别人的肩膀上。

“事实上我曾经梦到过自己登上企业号，”不知道谁低声说着，“Pike舰长坐在舰桥的最中央，所有人都敬仰地看着他，他沉着又冷静，看着Spock指挥官点点头说，让我们出发，企业号！”

其他人都跟着低低地笑了，另一个感慨说，“伙计，我真爱死这些船了。”

“现在这艘船是Kirk的了……”

他们仍低声说着，Chekov感觉自己脑子开始腾云驾雾。

_Kirk跟Pike比起来简直就像是个3岁多动症儿童，他试图调戏每一个企业号上的女人和男人，总是笑得像个没心没肺又满脑子浑主意的坏蛋。每当他欢快说出，调整航道，企业号出发的话语时，Chekov都会忍不住兴奋起来。_

_而每次让他沉稳下来的是坐在左边的亚裔男子，在他的印象中这个男人从不惊慌，有时候Chekov转身向Kirk汇报航道情况时男子会看着他，然后对转回来的自己温和微笑。_

_中尉刚毅地下巴和紧抿的嘴唇就好像大理石雕塑般，Chekov想象着自己的嘴唇碰上去的感觉，是否不可思议的柔软。_

_他想看到他闭上眼睛沉醉于那一刻的样子。_

“上帝啊我就知道这是个错误。”

Chekov惊醒过来，他躺在柔软的床上，有个人的脑袋伏在他的上方。

“Hikaru？”

黑影离开了，微弱的月光让他看见了对方的脸，是Samuel。

“Sam？你怎么在这？我们在哪？”Chekov皱起眉头揉着眼睛。

“没错，是我，”Samuel的脸上表情很复杂，“你在你的床上我在你的床边，你喝多了拉着我不撒手，我只好把你弄回来了。”

“哦上帝，”Chekov呻吟一声捂住眼睛，“我很抱歉，抱歉伙计，我不该喝这么多酒。”

“也许吧，”Samuel的眼神在别的地方闪烁着，“我试着假装你是在需要我，不过很显然是我想多了，你在叫他的名字。”

“该死我很抱歉Sam我很抱歉……”Chekov难堪地恨不得揍自己一拳，他的嗓子沙哑地挤压出声音，“我真是个白痴，无可救药的白痴，真的很抱歉。”

“别再道歉了Chekov，我们都知道感情是没有道理的。我只是……很难过看到你这么伤害自己，我不知道他值不值得，”Samuel停顿了一会，“希望他是的。”

Chekov的嗓子被紧紧堵住了，他死死咬住嘴唇不让哽咽溢出嘴角。

Samuel大概是看出来了，或者是Chekov的颤抖出卖了他，“也许你现在想自己待着，我走了，如果你明天没出现在会堂，我会来查看你的情况。”他补充到，“作为朋友。”

Chekov点点头，他感到身边的床垫一轻，很快宿舍的门滑开，又关上了。

直到眼泪最终干涸在他的脸颊他也没有允许自己出声。

第二天他的朋友们来到教室里的时候他已经在和赛巴里安教授讨论第46宇宙区时间更替的可能性了，Chekov朝他们挥挥手，就好像每一个正常的早晨一样。

“以为你不会来了，”Dan谨慎地看着他，“你昨天喝的不轻。”

“我来自发明酒精的故乡，而天才永不会错过每一节课。”Chekov挂着不屑的笑容，然后他得到了每个人巨大的白眼。

课程结束后他去了图书馆寻找资料，跟一个绿色皮肤的女学生探讨了一会机械理论，然后和球队的几个别的朋友去吃了午餐。下午他有个小小的实践课，拿到考试安排表的时候他才发现几乎三分之二的课程和考试都已经完成了，一切顺利的话他会在下个月的这个时候结束几乎所有的考试。

Pavel Chekov的星际旅程才要刚刚开始呢，他会坐在企业号的领航员位置上，用他最完美的表现，去征服宇宙。

管他左边坐的到底是谁呢。

不论下一次他遇到Sulu是什么时候，或者对方说了什么，他都会是那个最自信最完美的自己。

**“Pavel。”**

然后也许他能找到一个欣赏他，不会半途消失的……

他猛地转过身，感谢他天生的定位能力，不到一秒就找到了寝室楼对面呼唤他的那个人。

我也许应该一拳揍在他脸上。Chekov就好像被图钉按在原地一样死死站着。

Hikaru Sulu站在不远处。他的微笑带着些许歉意和紧张，还有奇怪的疼痛，见Chekov没有动，他抬起脚朝他走来。

如果之前Chekov没有反应过来，此刻他的心脏紧缩在了一起。

Sulu一瘸一拐地挪动，他的胳膊被装在机械托臂里，头发里有隐隐浮现的白色绷带。

他受伤了。

Chekov连想都没有想抬腿就朝他的方向跑了过去。他听到自己嘴里着急地喊着，不不，停在那别动。

然后Sulu的微笑变得比刚才放松了许多，Chekov离他还有一米的时候停了下来，他看到他几乎是苍白的脸色，还有布满了血丝的眼睛。

“Hikaru，出了什么事？”

“我……”Sulu僵硬地歪了歪身子，“我从医院跑出来的，也许我们能先找个地方坐着？”

“你什么？”Chekov嘴巴张开，“你受伤了！为什么从医院跑出来？你脑子里在想什么？”

Sulu眨了眨眼睛，“也许是因为我想见你？”

Chekov几乎全身颤抖了一下，他深吸一口气，“到我的寝室来，我室友去西岸实习了。”

“你最好告诉我发生了什么事，”Chekov猛地捶上寝室门的密码，迈进了客厅，“你失踪了整整十五天零二个小时Hikaru！还带着一身伤回来！我试着联系……哦！”

他被一双手按到了墙上，“你在数日子Pavel，你简直是这个世界上我见过的最可爱的事情，”Sulu脸上的笑容是Chekov从未见过的，危险，渴望，又痛苦。这让他心捶如鼓，“我没有一天不在想你，从我在这里见到你的第一面起，我想要碰触你，想要把你牢牢按在任何地方，然后吻你。”

“Hikaru……”Chekov觉得自己快要窒息了，又或者过速呼吸，他的眼睛根本无法离开对方眼睛中黑色的风暴，风暴越靠越近，Chekov有些害怕自己会被卷走，他闭上了眼睛。

然后Sulu吻了他。

Chekov呆呆地站在原地任由他们的嘴唇相贴，甚至不知道回应。他们的吻结束得飞快，Sulu的头靠在他的肩膀上，嘴唇拂过他的脖子，“我大概快要站不住了。”

一秒的静默后Chekov终于回过神，“哦是的！让我来帮你！”

他从腋下扶起对方，听到对方发出疼痛地嘶嘶声偏头抱歉地看着他，“弄疼你了？”

“我没事，”Sulu仍然紧紧靠在他的脖子上没有动，“只是你碰触我的感觉实在太好了。”

“Hikaru……他们给你打麻醉剂了？”

“嗯？也许？”Sulu蹭了蹭他的脖子，“我太想你了，你闻起来真好。”

Chekov决定他要立刻将Sulu转移到床上，否则他不知道自己还能不能站得住。

“我也想你Hikaru，”他侧过脸把对方从自己身上拉开，Sulu的眼睛在他脸上徘徊，嘴角还是含着那种让他膝盖发软的微笑 。“来吧，我们找个地方坐下。”

Sulu坐在他床上的时候顺势躺了下来，他舒服地哼唧着，手紧紧握着对方。Chekov坐在床边回握着他，很难不注意到他比上一次见到的时候更消瘦了。

“你去哪儿了？”Chekov终于忍不住开口，Sulu正试图把他的手按在自己胸口，他挑着嘴角，“有别的任务，我没来得及告诉你……他们找到我，没有时间了，”他半梦半醒地说着，“一场大战，在麦米斯星……很多天，被人扔到悬崖下，”Chekov低低抽气一声，伸手轻抚着他的肩伤，“幸运的是我活着被他们送到了医院。”Sulu已经开始打起瞌睡，“我想见你Pavel，想告诉你，别再离开我。”

Chekov点点头，紧紧握住他的手。

Sulu的PADD一个标准时后响了起来，Chekov正靠在Sulu身上打瞌睡，他伸手从他口袋里掏了出来，屏幕上写着Bones。

年轻人犹豫着接通，一个男人怒吼的声音传了过来，“Sulu中尉！你是我见过的最不要命的病人！我发誓Jim都比你爱护自己的身体！如果五分钟后你不自己出现在自己的病床上企业号的船员心理评测上你别想我为你说好话！”

这简直是Chekov见过的最凶狠的医生，他忍不住拿开一点PADD，终于在对面男人的怒吼声中找到一丝缝隙，“你好……”

对面的声音停顿了几秒，再出声时变得温和了一些，“Chekov？我应该想到他这么发疯就是去找你的，他在哪？”

“他睡着了。”Chekov回答，他抬起眼睛看了看床上的人，Sulu轻轻打着鼾一点也没有要醒过来的迹象，“我猜是麻醉剂起效了。”

对面嘀咕着上帝保佑他没睡在垃圾桶里，情绪好了不少，“我们可能需要让他回到医院，他伤的不轻，医院还需要他继续住个四五天之类的。”

“我同意医生，”Chekov的手指轻轻划过Sulu平静的脸庞，然后起身开始把一些日常用品装进自己的背包里，“他需要回医院治疗。”他停顿了一下，“我可以去照看他，行么？”

“当然孩子，”相比Chekov的不安，对面的男人很快就同意了他的提议，“我会带几个护工开车去接你们。”

Chekov简单的装了几件衣服和物品，他查看了后几天的课程，把一节比较重要的实践课改到了下一个标准周期。

不到十分钟就有人敲门，Chekov开门看到一个眼神凌厉的年长男人站在门外，他看到Chekov后露出了一个浅浅的微笑，“Leonard McCoy，假设你还不知道我的名字，”Chekov回以微笑伸手跟他握了握，“我假设你就是Bones？”

“完全正确，”对方挤眼笑了一下，招呼几个护工抬着悬浮床过来，“来吧，我们去医院。”

“他是怎么受伤的？”他们在路上的时候Chekov问，McCoy手指敲着方向盘，“他们被临时叫去组成了一个援救小组，麦米斯星政变，一些星联邦工作人员被当做了人质。小组的任务是秘密潜入救出这些人，不过联邦显然对麦米斯星的战斗力估计不足，他们陷入了可怕的战斗。”

McCoy似乎被当时战斗的气氛所感染，肃然沉默了一会，叹了一口气说，“他们足足被困在那里八天，直到援军赶到的时候，小组里几乎一半人都受了重伤，现在还有四个没有醒过来。Sulu跟对方战斗的时候被打下悬崖，摔断了肋骨和肩胛骨，还撞到了头，但他是所有重伤人员中醒来最快的。”

“他是个武士。”Chekov盯着悬浮床上还沉沉睡着的Sulu沉重又敬佩地叹了一口气。

“这个武士喊着你的名字醒来，护士给他打了麻醉剂，以为他会好好睡自己的觉，结果就让他跑了。”

Chekov不好意思地摸摸鼻子，“也许不是个听话的武士。”

McCoy和他相视一笑。

“……门口的亚当斯夫人尖叫一声好像我是来谋杀这些植物的，她的嗓子听起来像个女高音，不过当她知道我是来帮你照看植物的时候变得和颜悦色多了。”Chekov咯咯笑着，前天下午刚醒来的Sulu靠在床背上吸着营养棒，不说话听着对面低头写论文的少年诉说着自己的经历。

“Sailor给我写email说帮你把课程整期延后了，他说要来看你，不过我想Mr. McCoy大概不会同意所以没有让他来。但是Keptain打给医生说这期指挥官培训结束会过来，听起来他好像和Spock科学官在一起……”

“Pavel，”Sulu打断喋喋不休的少年，他拍了拍身边的位置，Chekov露出一个大大的微笑，挪开一堆资料走到他身边坐下，“有些事情想告诉你。”

“洗耳恭听。”

Sulu看起来有点严肃，他伸手和Chekov的手指缠绕在一起，“告诉你这些事情之前，我想让你知道，你聪明又真诚，我为你沉迷Pavel，我喜欢你。”

Chekov害羞又有些得意地笑着，“我也喜欢你Hikaru，你也很棒。”

Sulu忍不住跟他一起笑起来，但立刻又低下眼睛，“我得，有件事情我得向你道歉。”

“嗯？”

“虽然你忘记了，不过我决定还是告诉你，”Sulu深吸了一口气，“之前在企业号上，你去那个可怕的任务之前，我还欠你一个解释。”

Chekov疑惑地抬起眉毛，“解释什么？”

“我……”Sulu看起来不太镇定，这和平时的他不一样，Chekov感觉自己心头突突地跳，“我们在企业号上时，曾经非常要好，好到……我没有告诉你，但是我确实在很早之前就喜欢你了。”

Chekov咬住嘴角，“虽然我忘记了，但是我觉得很久之前我应该也感觉和你一样。”

Sulu有点复杂地看着他，“事实上，你是的，你很有勇气Pavel，你告诉我了。”

“我告诉你了？”Chekov眨眼，“我有点不明白，我告诉你了，而你也喜欢我……但是之前你又说你是单身，我们没有在一起？”

“没有，”Sulu垂下眼睛，“这正是我要道歉的，我拒绝了你，在你参加任务的三天前。”

Chekov呆呆地看着他，仿佛不理解他刚才说了什么，“你……你拒绝了我，为什么Hikaru？”

Sulu原本放在他小臂上的手慢慢收了回来，“我告诉你你对我的感觉是错的，我告诉你我并不像你想像的那样喜欢你，让你别胡思乱想因为我只跟女人在一起。我让你相信我只是利用你的单纯让你成为我在星舰上的人脉和资源，你只是因为离家人太远才把我当成了你的依靠。”

“你这么对我说的？我是你的…资源？”Chekov的眉毛几乎挑到头顶，为什么他会这么说？

“当你伤心欲绝地跟我辩驳好朋友之间不会有如此过界的关心时，是的，我这么回答你了，为了让你相信我们不可能在一起。”Sulu的声音前所未有的沮丧，“为了让你死心。”

“死心，”Chekov感觉自己手指发僵，他不明白，“但这是为什么Hikaru？如果你喜欢我，为什么不能接受我？”

“因为我……我害怕，与你无关Pavel，是我的心魔在作祟，它让我害怕得到你然后又失去你，让我没有胆量只能你推得远。当时企业号还有不到半年就要进入修整期，我恰好又听说有几个船长都向你发了邀请函，你蛮可以赚到一个比企业号更好的职位。我对于和你的关系没有信心，你年轻聪明又光彩夺目，随时有可能跑到我够不着的地方，我没有资格就此拴住你。”

Sulu几乎是咬着牙讲完这些话的，他们沉默了许久，Chekov低头看着自己的胳膊，接着问，“然后呢？”

“我知道那些话伤得你很厉害，但你只是骂我是个混蛋，然后离开了。接下来的几天你没有睡好，眼睛全是血丝，拒绝和任何一个试图关心你的人说话，而且，”Sulu看起来又难堪又痛苦，“当我向舰长请求调班，因为我知道你根本不想看见我，他却告诉我你已经捷足先登了。我知道，很有可能我再也不可能得到你的原谅了，而我当时仍然认为自己做得是对的。”

“你认为你是为了我好。”

Chekov语调平平地回应，Sulu张了张嘴，点点头，“然后你就申请去了那个任务，遭遇了战争，虽然你被活着抬回来，却忘记了一切。”他长叹一口气，“不光是战争，你忘了自企业号启程后的一切。医生说你是因为遭遇大难，但我知道，我心里明白，那些痛苦里也有我，你想忘了我，一个给予你这么多痛苦的人，你想把我完全剔除出去。”

那些梦，Chekov想，那些灰色的，压抑的梦，那些感觉全是真的。

“我向你坦诚这一切Pavel，我做过的这一切，是因为之前你没有选择。而现在你有了，”Sulu抬起头看着他，“你现在知道我曾经做过的事情，这一次换你来，我请求你来决定我们的关系。我愿意接受一切……你的决定。”

Chekov凝固在床边，他试着让理智重新回到脑子里，试着让翻滚的怒火咽回胃里，来维持这个重新读档的局面。

**他做不到。**

年轻的俄罗斯青年抬起头看向床上的人，“你觉得我有决定权？你这么想的？Hikaru，你……”他摇摇头，“从你出现在学校的那一刻你就没有给过我选择权。我忘记了你的一切，不错，我不认识你是谁，但事实是，我根本没有忘记过你。我每天做的那些噩梦，我从未去过却异常熟悉的校园角落，我会去那个湖边跑步，会找到完全没听说过的温室，我甚至记得击剑和怎么照顾植物！那是因为我记得你说过的一切，我的身体，脑袋从未忘记过！”

他越说越激动，Sulu看起来被他吓到了，Chekov却感觉到泄愤般的痛快，“你觉得这对我公平？你知道我的一切Hikaru！你了解我喜欢什么不喜欢什么，你知道我会为什么高兴为什么不开心，你说一些善解人意的话，或者说那些我想听的吸引我全部的注意力，你赢了，”他不知道自己什么时候站了起来开始疯狂地踱步，“你成功地吸引了我，我再一次，一步步跌进你的陷阱，毫无察觉的爱上你，多么美妙！”

Chekov停下脚步和Sulu深色的眼睛在半空相遇，“然后你破坏了这一切，再一次，你的坦诚，你的伪善，Hikaru，你觉得这对我公平，或者让我觉得掌控了我该有的权利？我宁愿，”他停顿了几秒，声音再一次低沉，“宁愿你从未告诉过我。”

他看见Sulu的肩膀蜷缩起来，他能感到那种痛苦，也能感到复仇的快乐，这让他没有停下自己的话，“Sam曾问我你是否值得我这么难过，我曾经以为是的，现在我不知道了，Sir。”

Chekov走出病房，假装没看到Sulu的颤抖。

_Hey Chekov，你这周调课了？有什么事需要帮忙么？Miki说周末要去找乐子，就想问问你来不来。_

Chekov坐在酒吧的最角落，他已经喝到第三杯了，但胸口被重锤过的钝痛一点都没有减弱。口袋里的小机器在震动，他掏出来用了整整一分钟才看清PADD上的讯息内容。

是Sam，Chekov盯了一会屏幕，点击回复飞速地打了一些字儿上去。

_Sam，我不太好，你能来喝两杯么？今晚我想找个人陪。_

然后将手指伸向发送。

年轻人犹豫了，他的拇指颤抖了几下，终于还是回到删除键然后猛地点了下去。

他做不到，利用别人的温柔为自己疗伤，或者利用对方的陪伴忘记伤害过自己的人。

Chekov也许能骗过别人，但他根本骗不了自己。即使那个人数次伤害他，即使他能够让自己忘记关于他的一切，即使背叛的感觉那么疼，但Chekov还是无可救药地爱着Sulu。

所以才感觉更痛苦。

他喝下第四杯，没有察觉到身边坐过来一个人。

“需要人陪么帅哥？”身边的人开口，Chekov皱着眉看过去，是一个扎着高马尾的黑皮肤年轻女子，她看起来似笑非笑，仿佛觉得自己说出口的话挺逗。

“不谢谢，”Chekov回过头示意酒保给他第五杯，“我一个人挺好。”

此刻他没有心情来一场艳遇或者调情，更何况这女子看起来一点也不好惹。但是对方也没有显示出识趣走开的样子，反而伸手也要了一杯酒，“不过我挺想找个人陪陪，反正你有空，我们可以互相发发牢骚。”

“你对我一无所知。”Chekov嘟囔，不知道一个陌生人为什么要跟自己交换心事。

女子弯嘴一笑，“那可不一定，Pavel。”

上帝啊又一个。

Chekov重重在桌面摔下杯子，毫不掩饰地怒视着对方，“你们为什么就不能让我清净会儿？我不记得了，行么！我没法和你们扮演什么旧日好友，好像我能敞开心扉信任什么人似的！上一次我这么做了，结果呢？我像个傻瓜一样恨不得再失忆一次。现在你们都站在上帝的视角，看着我像没头的苍蝇到处乱撞，这很好玩儿么？你们心满意足了么？可以让我一个人待会儿了么？”

他怒气冲冲地说完，发现周围格外安静，只有他喘着粗气的声音特别明显。

女子挑着眉看他什么也没说，Chekov重新坐回位置上，直到周围不再注视他们，他叹口气低声说，“抱歉，我不想那么说的。”

“你说得对Pavel，这对你一点都不公平，”对方似乎没有在意他的失态，“是你遭遇了这一切，而我们作为朋友对此无能为力。那么，嘿第一次见面，我是Uhura，企业号的通讯官，你可以叫我Nyota。”

Chekov有点迷茫地看着她，Uhura微笑，“至少现在从名字上我们是公平的。”

她的友善让Chekov放松了不少，但他有点尴尬不知道自己该说什么。对方倒是很坦然，“看起来今天你想把自己灌醉，上次你陪我喝了个够，这次该我陪你一醉方休，别客气Pavel我知道你的酒量。”

她的话成功地勾起了俄罗斯青年的好奇心，“上一次是为什么？”

“那可是挺久以前了，”Uhura一饮而尽举手又要了一杯，“我失恋了，我的爱人其实并不爱我，虽然我早就看出来了，但放弃起来并不容易。”

“是值得喝一场，”Chekov喃喃，“至少你知道的是真相。”

对方看起来苦笑了一下，“我是知道，可他从不认为自己爱上的是别人，他醒悟得太晚，我们做了整整大半年的男女朋友，然后我终于受够了亲自让他滚出我的房间。”

“哇哦，他可真是够混蛋的，抱歉，”Chekov耸耸肩，平时他不会这么轻易评价一个人，所以他可能已经开始喝多了，“你怎么能和不爱自己的人在一起这么久？”

“和你之前问的一样，”Uhura仰头又喝了一杯，“要知道他可是个瓦肯人Pav，你弄不清他心里在想什么。而且刀快伤深，”她点了点胸口，“我亲自解决了这段孽缘，却痛得感觉割掉了自己的五脏六腑。”

Chekov不自觉地握住她的手腕，“我知道Nyota，不止是痛，还有绝望。”

他们沉默地喝掉下一杯酒，知道还有人曾像自己一样痛苦让Chekov感觉没有那么孤独。接着Uhura说，“所以当我知道你忘记了企业号的时候，甚至觉得这是件好事，至少对你来说不会是痛上加痛。如果我是你，面对接二连三的痛苦也许很难撑着活下来。”

Chekov警惕地看着她，Uhura显然知道他和Sulu的故事，而她此刻出现绝不可能是巧合这么简单。

“你是来给他做说客的，”他突然明白了，“在这种时候…他怎么能…！”

Uhura按住了他，“不是的Pav，他恳求我来看看你一切是否都好，但没有要求我说任何话。我知道你们的事，是的，所以我并不站在他那一边。”Uhura认真地看着他，“我来这里是为了你，我的朋友。”

她的眼神看起来全是真诚和担忧，Chekov紧握的拳头松开了一点，“那你告诉我，在那个星球上……到底发生了什么事？”

这回Uhura犹豫了，“你不一定非要知道。”

“但我迟早都要面对，”Chekov摇摇头，“我会回到企业号，不可能假装一切都没发生过。”

Uhura沉默了很久，他们又点了一些酒，最终她开口，“好吧，但我也只是大概知道一些，我…我没忍心看那些记录。”

“Hikaru提到有战争，”Chekov低低说，“我们被俘虏了，是不是？”

“不止如此，”Uhura的脸色完全暗了下来，“那些跟你一起被救回来的人说，叛军为了让星舰知道他们不好惹，把你们绑在行刑区，让你们看……”她咬住了嘴唇，直到她再一次有勇气开口，“让你们看他们是如何虐杀那些平民的。”

“耶稣啊……”Chekov惊恐地看着她，“我全忘了，他们为什么这么残忍？”

“向星舰示威，想要把星球独立出联盟。”Uhura回答，“等我们成功找到你们被绑架的地方时，他们已经杀红了眼，打算把当做人质的你们全部虐待到剩下一口气。你完全昏迷不醒，小组里有一个人没有抢救过来牺牲了，剩下的也花了一两个月的时间才完全康复。现在小组几乎所有成员都还在接受心理治疗，只有你完全忘记了曾发生过的一切，我们都觉得这对你来说是最好的。”

Chekov用手掌盖住眼睛，他忘记了所有曾发生过的，但光是听Uhura最简单的陈述他就已经快吐了。说真的，无能为力地看着别人在自己眼前被害死？他是怎么挺过来的？

“也许你想知道后来，但如果你不想，就当我没说过，”Uhura擦了擦有些发红的眼角，“中尉…我是说Sulu，他当时在的援救小组在敌人大本营，当我告诉他你被救上来了，全身是血看起来情况很不好时，他几乎疯了。他杀光了大半主营地的叛军将领，血洗整个大本营，其他人根本就拦不住他。”

“他……”Chekov咬唇皱眉，“为什么？“

“他看起来想要整个叛军给你偿命，要不是后来我们告诉他你还有呼吸，我打赌他一定会杀光所有人。”Uhura耸耸肩，“医生告诉他你会完整得活下来时，他在你病房门口蜷缩着无声嚎啕，看着真让人心碎。”

Chekov眼睛睁得圆圆的，瞪着自己手里的酒杯。Hikaru为他哭了？想到那个平日里看起来那么淡定的黑发男子为了他流泪，Chekov的指尖就忍不住发疼。

“他应该没有告诉你他为什么会来到学院吧，”见Chekov摇头，Uhura苦笑着说，“星舰对他不听指挥杀了那么多人非常不满，第二天就把他带走接受讯问了。整整两个月，他几乎像服刑一样留在禁闭区。我和Jim去看过他几次，告诉他你醒了，没事了，只是忘记了企业号上的所有事情。”

Chekov觉得自己几乎快把杯子握碎了，他试图咽下喉间的不适，“他说什么了？”

“中尉只是变得更加沉默，就好像这件事剥夺了他最后一丝讲话的力气。他甚至不愿意在判决时为自己说一句辩护，是Jim和Spock为他极力争取，让他无条件参与一些营救活动并且在星舰学院做教师辅导工作，补偿他的过失。”

“但那些人该死！想想他们做的事，两方战争，为什么要他承担责任？”俄罗斯青年忿忿地叫了起来，他几乎感到愤怒，但Uhura的下一句话让他沉默了，“因为我们是星舰的士官Pavel。”

这就是为什么Hikaru直到三个月后才出现在学院里，做着助教的工作，然后被召唤到战场去拼命，带着一身伤回来。他逃出了医院，为了见到Chekov，为了对他说这一次别离开我。Chekov还记得，Hikaru来到学院，几乎从不主动地出现在Chekov面前，小心地收起那些关心和热爱，当Chekov告诉他自己因为性别而烦恼时，他也没有说任何会误导他的话。

他只是说， _听从你的心Pavel。_

“他刚刚告诉我他之前是怎么拒绝我的，”Chekov的声音低得像在自言自语，“第一次我意识到他并不是一个完美的人，他怯懦，自私，会伤害别人，也伤害自己。我甚至不知道自己这么爱他，以至于我根本不想原谅他。”

“你不需要，”Uhura的声音在嘈杂的酒吧里也几乎不可闻，“你也不必苦恼于此，当我们面对的时候总是觉得想要迈过去是如此的困难。但终究你会的，然后你就会发现这其实是放自己一马。”

“你已经不再记恨了？”

“我早就原谅了Pavel，真正自责的只有他自己。”Uhura用深色的眼珠看了他一眼，弯出一个笑容。她的PADD响起，她打开信息看了一眼然后无奈地摇摇头，“你说得对，Hikaru面对这种事儿的时候胆小得要命。”

Chekov接过PADD，是Sulu的信息。

_你找到他了么Nyota？拜托你告诉我他一切都好，帮我看着他别让他干傻事，行么？别让他知道我在找他，他不会高兴我这会儿还去打扰他的。_

Chekov撅着嘴，“他总是这么偷偷躲着看我，难道就能让我原谅他么？但也许你说的对，我迟早都会的。”他突然冲动地说，“我想我该……我得走了，抱歉。”

Uhura按住了他掏钱的手，“我欠你的甜心，去吧。”

“谢谢你Nyota，”Chekov终于露出小小的笑容，“我迫不及待要听你和Spock指挥官的故事，也许下次？”

“哦我可不一定会乐意说，”Uhura亲了亲他的面颊，“也许等我们重回企业号，还有，”她拉住他的胳膊挤眼，“揍他的时候轻点，能出气就行。”

他到医院的时候已经是夜里了，Chekov绕过值班的护士，但当他到达病房时里面空无一人。他的计算机和资料都还摆在台面上，仿佛白日的争吵都没有发生过，Hikaru还躺在床上，而Pavel会随时回来继续他的论文。但这里现在只剩下一片冰冷的寂静，Chekov叹了一口气走出病房。

他轻手轻脚地走向天台，看见天台的门开着个小缝。他推开门走上去，天台的透明小温室旁有几张长椅，黑发的青年安静地坐在那里，肩膀微微蜷缩着，看起来像在发呆。

“你知道如果McCoy医生得知你晚上不休息待在这里吹冷风会说什么。”Chekov走到他身后冰凉凉开口。

坐着的人差点吓得跳起来，“天…！”

Chekov翻了个白眼坐在他身边，这让坐着的人更紧张了，“Pavel……”

他们首先沉默了一会儿，Sulu说话的声音几乎比夜间的虫鸣声还小以至于刚开始Chekov都没意识到他在说话。

“…不敢坐在屋里，我看着你的东西，想到你随时会回来拿走这一切，然后留下我一个人，我就快崩溃了。”

Chekov紧紧咬着嘴唇不让自己开口，对方没有注意的他的样子，只是继续说，“但我迟早都要面对，所以没关系，你该做什么，做就好了。”

卷发的青年沉默了一会，“我是来告诉你，我后悔了。”

他能感觉到身边的人微微抽动了一下，但Sulu立刻压制住了自己情感的外露，“好的，我是说……当然Pa…Chekov，当然，我尊重你的任何决定。无论怎样，这都是我该承担的后果。”

他耸肩的样子看起来有点佝偻，好像他所有的精神都在这一刻灰飞烟灭了，Chekov忍不住去想当时Sulu知道自己丧失记忆的时候是否比现在更绝望。

Nyota说得对，想原谅他一点都不难。

Chekov叹了一口气，“我是说我后悔之前那么说了，我说你不值得我难过，我说我宁愿你不要告诉我，事实上，我感激你告诉我所有的真相。虽然这真的很痛，痛得第一次我甚至选择忘记。”

Sulu垂下头一只手紧紧捂住眼睛，来回搓揉着好像这样就不会让不该出现的东西溢出。“对不起Pavel，对不起……”

“你不明白Hikaru，我不要你的道歉，”Chekov抬头看着夜空，“如果只是完成道歉和原谅的戏码，我就不会回来了。”

Sulu慢慢抬起头来，“那么……你想要什么？”

这一次他们对视了，Chekov认真地看着他，意识到这一次他真的有决定权，让注视着自己的这双黑眸沉入深渊或是重获新生。

“我想要，重新给你一次机会，重新给我们一次机会。”Chekov试着伸出手去然后立刻被握住了，他忍不住微笑，“我始终还是要忠于自己，只要这一次你不会再因为那些混蛋理由把我推开……”

他的话没有说完就被紧紧抱住了，Sulu把头埋在他的脖颈处，双臂箍着他的腰，不停地摇头。Chekov知道他的答案，他把手伸进黑碳般乌色的坚硬短发，感觉到对方更紧地拉过他，似乎想把他勒进自己的身体。

“你喝了多少，”Sulu喃喃，“如果明天你醒来就不记得了呢？”

“俄罗斯人不会喝醉，”Chekov嘟起嘴，“我答应过你不会离开了，我们很有信誉。”

然后那颗黑色的头颅抖着笑了，沙哑地声音微微颤抖，“当然Pavel。”

“而我也没有完全原谅你，所以你最好在接下里的日子里做个好男孩，多讨好我……”

他的话湮灭在一个寒夜的亲吻。

END

About Samuel

他们在指挥部东侧遇到了前来碰头的Samuel。

Chekov挥手叫他，“Samuel！这里！”

Sulu当做没有看到对方转头看到自己时笑容黯淡了一点，当然了Chekov太粗心根本就不可能看出来Samuel脸上的微妙变化。

“嗨，”Samuel走过来，“你们刚刚下课？”

“刚刚去模拟室试飞了，期末考前来试试手感，”Chekov脸上还带着兴奋的笑容，“哦！这是Hikaru Sulu，你认识他的，Hikaru，我朋友Sam。”

他们几乎是同时伸出手来，不同的是Samuel看起来有点紧张，仿佛注视着他的那双眼睛带着难以形容的压迫感。

“很久以前就听说你了Sir，很荣幸见到你。”Samuel谨慎的态度惹得Chekov咧嘴笑了，“别紧张Sam，Hikaru又不是老师。”

Sulu看起来一如既往地谦逊，“叫我Hikaru就好Samuel，我们不在执勤时间。”

Samuel点点头但是没有叫出口，他转头向Chekov询问，“足球之夜，你还来的对吧？”

Chekov惊讶地看着他，“当然Sam，我都已经在这了。走吧伙计，我等着Miki的大餐呢。”

然而Samuel发现Sulu站在原地没动，于是他不知道出于什么考虑问了一句，“要一起来么？”

每个人都愣了一下，大概Samuel已经后悔这么问了，而Sulu和Chekov则是完全没反应过来。

“不了谢谢，”Sulu带着微微的笑容，他伸手拍拍Chekov的肩膀，“有我在他会放不开，你们好好玩儿。”

他的回答让Samuel松了口气，但Chekov有点犹豫地转身看他，“你可以来的，你知道，我发誓我们会很开心。”

这回黑发男子脸上的笑容变得真诚多了，“我知道Pavel，”他过去微微低头捧住Chekov的脸，“但那是你的朋友聚会，我不该去捣乱。去吧，别喝得太多，别和大家伙打架，需要我就给我消息。”

他们自然地靠在一起亲吻，然后很快分开。Chekov看起来有点脸红，接着Sulu 又亲了下他的额头，转身离开了。

Samuel从头到尾都呆呆站在原地，他仿佛看到了非常私密的一幕般尴尬起来，也许他也脸红了，他不知道。如果他是的，至少Chekov转过来跟他说话时假装没有看见他的别扭。

又或者Chekov根本就没注意，他那双翠绿色的眼睛里充满了快乐，再也装不下别的了。

Samuel知道自己输在了起跑线上。


End file.
